Many environments are inherently noisy. Examples of such environments include roadways, vehicle interiors, manufacturing plants, construction sites, and many other environments that include vehicles and/or heavy machinery. To increase personal comfort in such environments, engineers generally incorporate sound suppressing techniques into their designs. Vehicle interiors, in particular, often include noise suppressing design features which give passengers an increased feeling of luxury and comfort. Accordingly, solutions that are designed to suppress noise are often highly-desired.